from the perspective of a princess & strawberry
by Siix0-Beautiixo
Summary: set of drabbles. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Soo I'd thought I'd start on these drabbles for the super awesome Hali challenge of 2010. 'Last Train Home' will be updated today barring all craziness, but here's a drabble I've been thinking about for awhile. More to come.. :)

**prompt: **boy.

**subject: **Orihime wonders how it would be like to be a boy.

**disclaimer: **....done.

--------

Orihime walked across the courtyard of the school, her small feet shuffling across the gravel. She didn't have much of an idea of where she was going; school has just ended and her legs seemed to know more about her destination than she did. Her gray eyes observing the activity around her, a thought streaked across her mind:

_I wonder what it's like to be a boy._

So random was the thought that it caused her to giggle a bit, but when she actually gave it some serious thought, all hints of humor vanished. What would it like to be a guy?

_It's gotta be alot different than being a girl..they don't have to fix their hair much, they don't have to do their nails.._Her steps ceased, and she leaned against a wall, ticking off the things that boys didn't have to do and could do.

_Hmm..they can burp when they want and everyone just laughs..they can get dirty, they can play rough sports..._she looked down at her fingers: five things already. Boy, did guys have it easy..

Picking up her stride again, she looked at her classmates, particularly Keigo and Mizuiro, hitting each other, slamming one another onto the patches of grass, and knew if she ever tried to do such a thing, she would get bruised faster than a bad strawberry. For a moment, she wished she could be like that.

But then..

_Well, it's not so horrible to be a girl..I think burping is super gross, I can be tough as well, I'm really good at soccer, I like doing my nails, and I can't imagine why anyone would want to be dirty.._She looked at her fingers..five. A small smile graced her features. Maybe not being a boy wasn't too bad after all.

Orihime started to walk around the courtyard, her legs seeming to know more about her destination than she did. Her gray eyes observing...

Until they rested on the 6th reason why she was glad to never be a boy. An orange haired, scowling, absolutely adorable reason.

Because if she were a boy, she could never be with her Kurosaki-kun.

Smiling, she walked up to him and kissed his lips, silently thanking the big bean paste goddess in the sky that she was a girl.

_Unless Kurosaki-kun likes that sort of thing..nah!!_

---------


	2. Chapter 2

second drabble to my little set. enjoy.

title: **a strawberry and his familia.**

prompt: **Orihime meets Ichigo's family.**

listening to: **motorcycle - as the rush comes (gabriel & dresden chillout mix).**

disclaimer: **...done.**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Orihime? I mean we could go somewhere else, like the mall, your fave restaurant...New Zealand.."

"It's okay, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime giggled. "I told you I wanted to do this, for some reason you are the one who wants to back out." She stopped him and straightened his collar.

"Yes because my family is one hundred shades of crazy, I don't want you screaming into the night and tearing your hair out by the roots. I like that hair, damn it."

Laughs along with a snort erupted from Orihime's mouth and nose. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh himself, although in the back of his mind, a nagging thought pounded in his mind: _What if that does happen? _He was not joking when he said that his family (especially that crazy old fart he called his father) was nuttier than a fruitcake. Someone as gentle and kind as Orihime could not deal with that crazed mentality, and yet she insisted on meeting his family after getting together. He bribed her with everything from bean paste and jelly sandwiches to rubbing her small feet every single day after school for the rest of their natural lives.

She would not be swayed.

And so, here they were, right outside Ichigo's door. He tried to come up with a last ditch attempt to dissuade her from doing this-for both their sanities.

"Orihime-"

She shook her head, already knowing the words that were to come next. "No, Kurosaki-kun."

"But I-"

"No."

"But..Orihime.." Ichigo said in a very whiny tone. She giggled again and tip-toed to kiss him. "No," she whispered against his lips. She pulled away but was pulled right back into a much deeper battle of tongues. All thoughts of meeting his family melted away as soon as his hands groped her butt and pulled her closer, melding their bodies together. She dropped her purse and wrapped her arms around his neck, angling her head to deepen the kiss even more. Ichigo groaned, pushing the both of them against his front door, resting his hand on the wood abover her copper-haired head to balance himself, all the while kissing her.

The goal of meeting his family for the first time seemed to become less and less important, but after chanting _I have to meet his family _like a mantra in order to gain the much needed strength to stop, she broke off with a moan, leaving Ichigo to kiss air. Opening his closed eyes, he looked at her with so much lust that it made his chocolate orbs almost black.

"No." She said, picking up her purse and straightening her rumpled clothes. She fixed his collar once again, and turned to knock at the door. Two sudden firm grips on either sides of her hips abruptly stopped her hand in mid-air."Kurosaki-ku.."

"When this is over, you are mine.." The most guttural voice she had ever heard from Ichigo echoed through her ears. "And mine alone." He gripped her hips to something-a very hard something-to show that he was not joking in any sense of the word.

Orihime gulped slightly, her mind overflowing with so many possibilities. Cursing the little blue men for making that lump in her throat impossible to swallow, she lightly knocked on the door.

A beat passed. And then..

'ORIHIME-CHAN!" Orihime found herself literally glomped to death by Isshin, her feet dangling in the air. If she had the air to breathe, she would've laughed.

"Old man, put her down!" Ichigo already saw the remote possibility of this meeting to be normal going down that pitiful drain. Isshin obviously ignored him, swinging her round and round with his bellowing laugh echoing in her ears.

"It's so good to meet the beautiful woman that my son is so in love with!" Rivers of tears flowed down his cheeks as he continued to swing Orihime around. Ichigo buried his face in his hands. _Please, kill me now._

Finally setting Orihime on her feet, he took a step back as she wobbled a bit to regain her balance. With a slight cough, she beamed at Isshin. "It's very nice to meet you, Isshin-san."

"Please, call me regular old Isshin," He dismissed the polite name with a wave of his hand. "Or you can call me Dad-in-law, or-"

Ichigo sternly cleared his throat, fiery daggers of death ready and aimed at his father. Isshin laughed and ran to the huge poster of Masaki, hugging it with his arms outstretched.

"Yuzu, Karin, come out here, your new sister-in-law is here! Dear Masaki, our son has finally found a beautiful woman! My heart, it weeps with love!" Ichigo looked to the sky. _You have the power to stop this._

But Orihime was thrilled. "That's your mom?" She pointed to the poster that was being hugged hard by Isshin.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

"She was beautiful, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime took his hand and squeezed it. Ichigo turned to her and smiled. _You are the center of my world now.. _

"H-hi, Orihime-cha-I mean Inoue-san," A small voice made Orihime turn around and look down on a set of dark brown eyes. She smiled and extended her hand. "You must be Yuzu-chan, it's nice to finally meet you."

Yuzu took her hand into both of hers and shook it vigorously. "Y-yes, it's very nice to meet you too, I made dinner, i don't know if it's what you would normally like, Ichi-Nii told me you liked bean paste dishes and I looked everywhere for some good recipes and I couldn't find any, stupid me, oh my gosh, I'm rambling your head off, aren't I? I am so sorry, please, please forgive-"

A clamp on her shoulders stopped her from speaking anything else. "Yuzu, calm down before you give yourself a heart attack." Yuzu sighed. "You're right, Karin," she looked at her twin sister before turning back to Orihime and Ichigo. "My apologies, Inoue-san." She turned to leave before she was turned back around and hugged.

"It's perfectly okay, Yuzu-chan," Orihime whispered in her ear. "And thank you, so much." Yuzu smiled and hugged her back. Releasing her, Orihime winked. "Maybe..we could swap recipe secrets?" She asked, hoping she wasn't rushing the closeness factor. She was proved wrong by a beaming grin from Ichigo's younger sister.

"That would be great! Many thanks, Inoue-san!" She rushed off into the kitchen, mouthing off which kind of recipes she could give to Orihime. Ichigo shook his head, taking his girlfriend's hand. "Thank you," he whispered. She nodded wordlessly, overjoyed that she bonded with Yuzu so quickly. Another small hand took hers, Orihime looked down into a pair of even darker eyes.

"Hmm.." Orihime smiled, even more nervous this time around. "Nice to meet you, Karin.." her words trailed off as Karin walked around Orihime, as if examining her. "Umm-hmm.." A couple more steps and then:

"OW! What was that for?" Ichigo rubbed his now sore side, punched by his little sister.

"Took you long enough." Karin simply said, a devious grin on her face. "Nice to see you, Inoue-san." Walking away, she went to go set the table. Orihime looked quizzically at Ichigo. "What does she mean by that, Kurosaki-kun?"

"N-nothing.." Ichigo quickly replied, a slight blush tinging his cheeks.

"Inoue-san! Ichigo! Dad! Karin! Dinner is ready!" Yuzu shouted from the kitchen, bringing in dishes of ramen and sukiyaki. "Dad, get the raw eggs, please!" Isshin glomped the poster one more time and ran to go get the requested items. "Oh, Orihime-chan, I have some pictures to show you by the way. The cutest ones with Ichigo's hiney-"

"NOOO!" Ichigo bellowed, but Orihime rushed to the table, counting the seconds until she could see her boyfriend's cute little tushie. Ichigo began to sweatdrop, thoughts of possibly bringing his bankai to this house on the pretext of seeing a Hollow. _It could work.._ He was seriously contemplating this when Orihime took his hand and made him sit next to her at the table. "It's okay, Kurosaki-kun," she whispered in an attempt to comfort him. "It's really nothing I haven't seen before, right?"

"That's not the point," Ichigo said between clenched teeth. Orihime had to stifle her laughs. "If he shows the one with the bearskin I swear-"

"Excuse me, Isshin-san! Kurosaki-kun told me you have one with a bereskineyewuldwuvtooc-" The latter of her words were muffled by Ichigo's large hand covering her entire mouth. Blazing chocolate orbs sent one message to her soft grays: _Payback. _Orihime giggled through his hand.

"Dinner is served," Isshin said, and Ichigo sucked in a breath, relieved that Isshin didn't hear Orihime.

"And yes, I have a pic with Ichigo and his bearskin hiney." He grinned widely at an aghast Ichigo and starry-eyed Orihime.

_This was going to be an awesome dinner.._

"Goodbye, Inoue-san! Thanks for the recipe secrets! Come back soon!" Isshin, Karin and Yuzu waved goodbye. Yuzu was thrilled for the recipe tips and secrets that she and Orihime swapped. She definitely couldn't wait to try them out tomorrow. Orihime waved back and thanked her for them as well.

"Bye everyone! I had a great time," Orihime meant it. She had an amazing time and definitely wanted to do it again. Stealing a glance at a very red-faced, extremely scowling strawberry, a giggle escaped her lips before she could stop it. Ichigo glared at her, causing full-on laughs to come out.

"I don't see what's so funny." Ichigo could not have been more embarrassed. Bearskin plus bare tushie did equal cool, in any sense of the word.

"I thought you had an absolutely adorable hiney, Kurosaki-kun." Cupping his face, she pinched his cheeks, making little baby noises. Ichigo growled. Orihime let go and started to walked away. Ichigo took in stride, grumbling.

"And I guess I shouldn't tell you..that I'm getting copies of that hiney." Before she could take a single step forward, two hands quickly shot forward and grabbed her waist, hauling her up and over his shoulder.

"Kurosaki-kun.." Orihime trailed off when a hand clamped down on her butt. A beet red blush covered her entire face.

"Payback...begins now." As Ichigo stomped towards her house, Orihime questioned whether or not she should tell him that she was only joking..

But decided that it could wait. At least, after 'payback' time was finished.

* * *

Yeah, long update took VERY LONG lol but between working and family life, I had no time. Update will come soon (God willing) and remember, comments be my addiction. FEED IT! LOL


	3. Chapter 3

So while I'm working out the kinks in another drabble, here's one I already finished. Rather short, but, enjoy.

prompt: doctor.

title: baby, you're my medicine in this cold, sick world. -soo corny I know! lol

music of the moment: lil wayne ft. nicki minaj - knockout.

disclaimer: i own nothing of bleach.

* * *

Orihime walked quickly through the hallways that reeked of disinfectant and medicine. Her gray pumps clicked along the immaculate tile floors. The smell would've assualted the olfactory system of anyone who wasn't used to it; Orihime however, didn't even notice. Her soft gray eyes were focused on a brown clipboard, piled on it were papers, reports that named the statuses of patients, the medications they needed, notes that Ichigo Kurosaki had vigorously scribbled down as to not forget. Her husband had entrusted her to organize this 'mess', as he called it. Orihime preferred to simply call it 'paperwork.'

_Always busy, _she thought.

Flipping though the pages, she came to the last paper, but it was a picture. A picture of them two, holding hands and kissing under a starry sky. Underneath, a note that he'd written:

_Thank you for being with me. I love you._

Orihime stopped walking, her heart swelling with more love for him than she could think possible.

"Always busy," she beamed.

* * *

Again, short drabble is short but I think it's cute. R&R, pweeze :)


	4. like i've been locked out of heaven

thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! I greatly appreciate it. Here's a little doodad for yous. r&r!

prompt: **key  
**disclaimer: **i don't own jack.**

* * *

His heart was stubborn, a solid piece of iron. Hidden behind a visage of scowls, growls and "screw off"'s. And in that seemingly contumacious piece of steel was a tiny..so very _tiny _keyhole.

You'd ask Ichigo about it and he'd probably beat your face in a thousand times before ever admitting that he was waiting for someone, or specifically _that one_ to unlock it. (and then beat your face a thousand _**more **_times for admitting such a thing.)

Everytime he looked into her eyes, pierced by the smile that only _she _can give, the keyhole grew..just a little bigger, a little more wider. Until one day it just consumed him, engulfing him from the root of his hair to the tip of his toes, with every simple question about how he was doing and if she could do anything for him was answered by a kind "No, thank you, Inoue."

But inside..oh how he pleaded..

_Love me. Only me. Please.._

"Kurosaki-kun..I.."

_Love me. Only me. Please.._

"I just wanted to tell you..."

_Love me. Please. Only me._

"I..I love you."

_Love me. Only me. Ple-_

.

.

.

_oh._

And the key was a perfect fit.


End file.
